Portable memory devices and storage media may be used in a variety of applications. One application of portable media is to serve as an archive of stored data. For example, some optical media technologies such as Compact Disc-Recordable (CD-R) or Digital Video Disc-Recordable (DVD-R) enable data to be stored to the media, and the media may be finalized using a finalization operation. After finalization, additional data may not be recorded to the disc and data may not be deleted from the disc. As such, the finalized disc may be used for archival purposes.
Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as removable storage cards or universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices may operate in one or more operational modes, such as a rewriteable memory that enables data stored at a memory location to be overwritten or erased or a write-once read-many (WORM) memory that does not allow data to be deleted form a memory location after being written.